The New Olympians
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: Gods reincarnated as modern teens. Same powers, everything else is different. Discontinued
1. Ares

Weston=Ares

"What makes me special compared to practically everyone else? First off, I'm six feet, two inches tall, incredibly apathetic, in love with all kinds of weaponry, and really enjoy the sound of kids angry at me. However, there's more to me, apparently. I ended up being some sort of reincarnation of Ares, you know, 'God of War.' Hell if I know how, but I accepted it right off the back… Right, forgot, special talent… Well, anyway, I'll have to take it back to the beginning, at least as long as I can remember back then. It started around twelve, maybe eleven, years ago. I was a young boy, enjoying life, running around outside, playing tag and hide-and-seek because that was what all the normal kids do. However, that's when I saw a few 'upperclassmen' at my school, maybe around two or three grades above me. These guys back then, they were amazing. I really looked up to them, they could run fast, jump high, and always hung out with each other on the school's playground. I remember walking up to them to introduce myself."

"Hi, I'm Weston? Who're you?" _I remember asking them as I held out my hand in a polite manner, keeping that same bright smile on my face. The guy in the middle, can't remember his name and nor do I care to even try to remember, must have thought pretty lowly of me. I can still recall he swatted my hand aside and said something along the lines of:_

"Get lost, shrimp. We're not interested." _Heh, looking back on it, I thought they were actually interested. They called me by the name of my favorite seafood and had the brain of a walnut to think it was actually a proper insult. What morons. I'm glad I wasn't a part of whatever group they had._

 _So, of course, I just shrug it off and walk away, the kids laughing at me because I was a short kid, kind of heavy-set, and normally too friendly with people. Apparently they thought being apathetic towards others was a 'cool kid' thing to do. Well, regardless of how little I care today, I can tell you it's not. If anything, it's more of a curse, a disease, something you don't get rid of easily. Anyway, getting off track. I went back to play another game of tag with some of the other kids, two of which became my best friends through life. During that game, I ran into this one girl who was in the same hiding spot as me. I still remember her; around my height at the time, brown hair, captivating blue eyes, and the sort of smile that would make your heart melt at first glance. We talked for a while, introducing ourselves._

"What's your name?" _God, every time I think of that voice, my spine just tingles. It was very soft, almost one that you'd confuse with a cat._

"Weston. You have a name?" _I asked a bit too formally, but nonetheless, first girl to shake my hand. She told me it was Sarah, a nice name for a girl that actually had some manners at the school._

"How long have you been here?" _I remember asking as I scooted back against the wall to give the girl some space, plus I was kind of shy around girls at that age._

"The spot or the school?" _Even the slight sarcasm was something that made me laugh a bit. But yeah, us talking, and especially me laughing, ended up getting me caught during that hide-and-seek game. But, I really didn't care. It was totally worth it. We all went back inside and my two friends William and Jacob were actually meeting each other for the first time as well. Overall, that school was actually fun when I think about it. I got to meet some nice people and get somewhat of an education._

 _Ah, I'll skip the boring parts of it, all the way through eighth grade, life had been a breeze. I was already the tallest of the school at six feet during my seventh grade year. Only kid who matched my height was a public school transfer student, Jesse. He was a pretty chill guy, hell, I'd hang out with him if I put in the effort to actually speak to anyone that year. But yeah, end of eighth grade, there's always that one kid in the school no one likes because he leads some kind of wanna-be gang and normally tries to intimidate kids to get his own way. That really changed when he actually offered to fight me in back of the school. I still remember those stupid words that came out of his mouth, and then the sarcasm that came out of mine._

"Behind the school. Three fifteen. Show up, chicken."

"Sorry, could you repeat that? You paused so many times I think you may be breaking up." _Heh, wow, I was a bit less sarcastic and more of just a jerk to the kid. He earned it, anyway._

 _Fight starts behind the school, I'm pretty much not even ready for this, but he looks like he's getting a bit too hyped up for this. I kept avoiding him, kind of regretting my decision to accept this. He lands a hit and something seems to snap inside me, not literally, emotionally. I remember that takedown like it was last week. I swept out his legs from under him, basically drove my foot into the backs of his knees to get him down. Once I noticed he was going to get back up, especially how he grabbed onto me, I slammed my elbow into his ribs, I could have swore something cracked. Anyway, that brought him to the ground, when I then pinned him by the neck and began to beat his left cheek in until the little bitch was bleeding from the mouth. He lost a few teeth, but they stayed in place, thanks to his braces. Poor bastard, but, he had to learn to suck it up. I left that day feeling odd, like I could actually take on the world, so I moved to perfect that fighting style of mine._

 _About a year later, signed up for some Krav Maga lessons, you know, Israeli martial arts that the military uses and such. I began to build myself up from that class, especially combined with a few water sports and weight lifting while I was in high school. I ended up becoming unstoppable when it came to sparring, hell, the instructed had to send four guys at once to actually stand some sort of a chance. I took them down easily and just laughed, thinking already had enough practice. That's when I started getting into knives, blades, anything sharp I can use as a weapon, the perfect mix of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. I was already top of the line when I got in, especially better than that one kid who thought all that time playing Battlefield 4 had taught him something. Let's put it this way: I 'stole his tags.' I moved on after a year of that, ended up falling in love with another sort of weapon. Ballistics._

 _Man, do the booming sounds and the smell of hot lead soothe my nerves. I'll tell you, nothing beats a gun, and I've been training with knives and my fists my entire life, since I seem to be proficient at those. However, I thought to myself that I'd give guns a try, the fancy ARs, Shotguns, Snipers, Handguns, really anything I could get my hands on that makes a loud bang followed by the calming sound of empty brass hitting a stone floor. I liked the way I met this one kid as well, Chris. I end up coming to the school's locker room and see some kind of red lettering saying to go somewhere and meet him, apparently supposed to represent blood, or might've been real blood, I didn't care. I followed the directions with a smile on my face, of course packed an AR with me just in case, and that's when he brings up some kind of offer, find other teens with abilities and skills like us. My first thought at his weird invitation to join his club…_

"Now, this guy is speakin' my language. Count me in." _My second thought, however, was that the kid was trying a bit too hard to impress me. Even if that wasn't his plan, it sure as hell worked. But damn, to think I was living a normal life for once, I get sucked in to this. I'm not complaining, anyway._

"Had to get your attention somehow." Chris smirked.

 _...That's another thing I never understood… How the fuck did you get in here- But, what really caught my eye, was the intention that he wanted to make others really feel pain. I like the way he thinks. Anyway, let's wrap this up, I got places to be._

 _What's one thing I regret about life so far? Well, the fact I'm pretty much that one, single guy who doesn't care about relationships and instead focuses too much in getting stuff done in an enjoyable way. Although, I do have to admit, that Brenna girl is hot, but I found something a bit hotter. All I have to do is look in the mirror._

With that sarcastic comment, Weston only laughs to himself before looking back at the two teens who interviewed him, of course, they didn't believe a word he said until he got to the part about ballistic weapons. The boy only sighs and rolls his eyes, standing from the chair as he dusted off his black, hooded bomber jacket and his navy blue jeans. He looked over at them as one was about to ask him a question, before he raised his finger for them to be quiet.

"I don't want to hear it. You already make me uncomfortable knowing we share the same oxygen, so don't make me cringe with your voice."

With that, he walked out of the room, whistling to himself as he headed home.

"What did they want?"

"Some crappy interview for the school paper. Wanted my life story to represent the school. Well, they picked the wrong guy."

Chris laughed. "Too true. Anyway, I found Hermes."

"Really? Where is he?"

"In Jail. Again."

"Well, absolu- Wait, again? Either way, I don't know the kid." Weston said with a light shrug.

"Remember that kid that sits behind you in 3rd period?"

"...And now I know him. Robert. What'd he-?"

"378 robberies last year. 2 a day if he felt like it."


	2. Hermes

"Name?"

"Dude, c'mon, you already know my-."

" _Name._ "

*sigh*"Robert Alan."

"Crime?"

"378 robberies last year. 2 a day if I felt like it."

"And?"

"Resisting arrest."

" _And?"_

"Assaulting a priest because he tried throwing me out of the church."

The Policeman sat back and looked at Robert. "Kid, why do you keep ending up back here?"

"Because I keep getting caught, somehow."

"Why do you steal in the first place? I know your a good kid, but you keep on wasting the chances I give you."

"In case you've forgotten, dude, I'm a fucking _klepto._ I can't help it. Yes, I enjoy it, but that doesn't mean I make a conscious decision to do it."

"Yeah, but Even kleptomaniacs don't steal everyday for a year."

"Sometimes twice a day, if I got bored. Look, I've already given you the whole rundown of how many crimes I've committed. What do you want me to do, tell you my whole life story?"

"Why not? You have plenty of time."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Wait, seriously?"

"Despite what you think, kid, This can be a very boring job. I need something to pass the time."

Robert smirked and leaned back. "I mean, It's not that interesting. The only thing that ever happened was when I found out I was a klepto."

"How did that happen?"

"Well…"

Before Robert could start, however, there was a knocking on the door. Another officer walked in. "Sir, we have a problem at the front desk. There's this guy demanding to see his brother or something, even though visiting hours are over."

"I gotta take care of this. Be right back." The other officer said as he stood up and walked to the door, opening it and stepping through.

"Sure. Take your time." Robert replied.

The man didn't come back for around a few minutes before a new guy walked into the room, his police cap tilted over his eyes. He then gestured for Robert to stand before he then gestured to the door and spoke.

"Alrighty, ya comin' with me kid. Ready to leave or do you need a minute?" The officer said, speaking with a Boston accent as he made sure that Robert was in handcuffs. The man then walked out of the room, pushing Robert along before they got to the room outside of the interrogation area, where plenty of the monitors were. Most of them were off, except for one, which provided the only light in the room.

"Ok, what's going on?" Robert asked, slightly confused.

As he asked that question, the officer raised his cap with one hand as his accent suddenly vanished, replacing itself with a deeper, more normal voice. It was Weston.

"We either have ten minutes before the guy you were just talking to wakes up or five minutes before the janitor is finished cleaning the rooms and return to the closet. Inside is that cop. I have his uniform, his gun, his taser, and the cuffs that are currently on you. I took a minute to explain this to you, so move your ass, now." He practically growled at him before escorting Robert out of the interrogation room and through the center of the cubicles they used as offices. "Hope you're ready to meet a friend of mine. His idea to get you out."

"You have friends?"

"Yes, now shut the hell up and come on." He says, pushing him along as they practically walked right out the front door of the station.

"Wait, so you're doing what someone else is telling you do?"

"Yes, but that is beside the point. Let's move." He muttered to Robert as he walked outside with him. They got around a corner too eventually meet Chris, only perfect timing before the alarms at the police station began to go off.

"Ah, good. At least we were out of there by the time that happened."

" _That's_ your boss? Dude's scrawny as hell!"

"And your boss was going to be the first person who noticed you dropping the soap in prison, so quiet."

Robert opened his mouth, but then changed his mind and shut it. Weston laughed.

"And I thought Hermes was the god of roasting people. I'm disappointed."

"You were thinking of Apollo, Weston."

Weston frowned. "Well, this mission just got a lot less interesting."

"Uh, pardon me guys, but in case you didn't notice, I-"

"Hold that thought." Weston said as he shoved Robert into a limo. Robert whistled.

"If y'all hadn't rescued me, I'd be robbing you right now."

"You'd have your head shoved into concrete." The boy- what was his name, Chris?- said. He didn't sound like he was kidding.

" _Anyway_...Is there a reason you busted me out of jail. I'm fairly sure I don't owe you any money. Could be wrong, but, hey, It's a long list."

"Weston, explain."

The teen folded his hands behind his back and began speaking in a firm tone, signalling he was serious about what he was saying. "Essentially, you're going to be in charge of ground reconnaissance, search and rescue, along with escorting what I call, 'precious cargo.' Seeing as Hermes is notorious for his incredible speed, and seeing how you share that trait, we've chosen you for the remainder of our operations."

"Weston-" Chris began. "English.."

"That was English, what-"

"Civilian English! We aren't all wannabe Navy Seals, Attila!"

"Right.." Weston turned back to Robert and just said one thing with a blank expression. "..You're the messenger."

"Ok?" Robert asked. "So why exactly am I the-"

"Because I need someone to do my work for me. I can't be everywhere at once." Chris said.

"In reality, he's just fucking lazy." Weston muttered. "Took him a goddam year to find two of us."

"No, It took me a year to learn everything I could about the myths, so I could reference them when I need to know what to look for. For example, Dionysus will, more likely than not, either be an alcoholic or an actor. Or both. Plus, it took me forever to figure out why I even need to bother. The fucking tree lady-"

"I'm sorry, did you say tree lady?"

"Minor detail, don't worry about it. Anyway, she didn't explain what I'm supposed to do once I find all of you guys."

"How many of us are there?"

"About...thirteen, including us."

"How long did it take you to find him?" Robert asked, gesturing to Weston.

"About a month. Don't know why, but once I found him, it became a lot easier to find you." Chris said, shrugging.

"Wait, you've only found two of us?"

"Like I said, I can't be everywhere at once."

"And What do you get out of this?' Robert asked Weston.

"The dude's rich as hell. Do you how much weaponry I could get with his money? That, and I had nothing better to do."

"How'd you get drawn into this in the first place?"

"Heh, ended up writing a message for me in alligator blood, which really interested me. I thought 'why not,' and joined him."

"How'd you get-?"

"Again, besides the point. We're looking for Dionysus because he should be easy to find. Do you know any alcoholic actors?"

Robert thought for a moment, then smiled. "Actually, yeah. I know a guy."


	3. Dionysus

Robert led Chris and Weston into the bar, which was certainly unusual, seeing as how everyone else in said bar was also a teenager.

"My friend set this place up a couple months back. It's for teens, but the police mind their own business, as long as they get ten percent of the profit."

"What makes you think he'll be here?" Chris asked.

"Well, she's the bartender, so it makes sense."

"Hold on. _She_?" Weston asked, seemingly a bit more interested now, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah. Does that bother you, West?" Robert sarcastically remarked as he let out a short chuckle.

"It makes sense. Dionysus was dressed up as a girl until he was 12." Chris said, shrugging. "Of course, once Hera found Dionysus, she caused his parents to go insane before killing them."

"Yeah, well, her parents aren't dead, so we can assume that that won't apply."

"We figured that already seeing as how she wouldn't be my daughter, considering the fact we're the same age."

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from the bar. The three looked over and saw an obviously drunk teenage girl, around 17, standing on the bar, with no shirt on, and wasn't even bothering to cover her assets. Her Blond hair was unkempt, like she didn't care about brushing it, and her hazel eyes gleamed with drunken humor.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah." Robert replied, sighing and rubbing his face.

"Well, at least I get a great view. I don't know about you guys." Weston said with a sly grin, slightly laughing to himself, definitely already interested.

"Weston… Don't get any ideas." Chris said in a more serious tone as he stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked over at the taller boy, who maintained his smile perfectly.

"Already too late for that." He replied, deciding to go ahead and approach the bar.

"Heeeeyyy. Did you bring *hic* moonshine? Heh. Moon. Like what I'm doing. Orrrr maybe flashing. Ehh.. fuck it" The girl asked, looking at Weston.

"If I did, I would have had all of it myself. I have some guy over here saying he knows you." He joked at first before explaining that someone she knew was here. Weston gestured behind him, over to Robert.

"Oh,yeaaaah. Thaaaat guy. *hic.* Uhhhh...Rover?" The girl then laughed, apparently finding that hilarious. "Heeere, doggie. Momma got a treat for you."

Chris looked at Robert. "Is there any way to get her sober quickly?"

"Bartender! Pour me another...fuckit, give me th' bottle!" The girl yelled, forgetting that she was the bartender herself, nor had she specified what she wanted.

"Usually, if she runs into something, she snaps out of it. She has to hit her head though." Robert said, shrugging.

"Hit her head, eh?" Weston said as he cracked the knuckles of his right hand, balling it up into a fist as he began to slowly reel it backwards.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't mean put her in a coma!" Robert said quickly.

"Don' touch me, you *hic* pervert." She exclaimed said, as she haphazardly threw an empty whisky bottle in the general direction of the group.

Even if the bottle wasn't going to connect with anyone, Weston caught the bottle before it hit the ground, using the momentum to launch it right back at her. The bottle hit the girl in the forehead, breaking as it hit her, and she slumped to the floor. Chris and Robert both stared at Weston.

"In my defense.. I did hit her in the head, so there is a good chance she'll be sober when she wakes up. And I didn't throw it that hard on purpose. Also, can someone get her a shirt?"

"I said knock her out of it, not knock her out!" Robert said, as someone tossed the girls shirt over..

"Should've specified." Weston replied, catching the shirt and placing it on the bar..

Chris sighed before looking at the other teens in the bar. "Okay, people, we need everyone to leave. We have business to attend to with the bartender. If you have any problems with it, you can take them to him."

Chris gestured to Weston, who simply looked at the other teens. Without a word, everyone filed out, until soon, only Chris, Weston, Robert, and the bartender were left.

"So what's her name?" Weston asked, breaking the silence and he looked at the unconcious girl and crossed his arms.

"She's called Emily. We've known each other for a while. We're partners in crime, in a sense. A couple of days ago, we were thrown out of a catholic mass because she managed to chug all the communion wine while I distracted the priest."

"Sounds like an idea anyone can get behind. Well, so far we have a drunkard, a kleptomaniac, Emperor Palpatine's son, and a gun-nut. Seems like we have quite the team, eh?" Weston replied with a hearty laugh, shaking his head as he paced the floor around them.

"Trust me, Weston, when I say this: It'll only get weirder from here." Chris replied. Emily began to stir, then sat up.

"Huh? Robert? What are you doing here?" She then looked down, yelped, and covered her chest, blushing profusely. "And where the hell is my shirt?"

Robert sighed as he handed Emily her shirt. "You were drunk again, and these guys wanted to talk to you. Something about us being modern reincarnations of the Olympians?"

Emily looked at Robert. "You do know that you sound bat-shit insane, right?"

"Hey, they busted me out of jail. I'm gonna help them."

"Right." Emily then looked at Weston and Chris. "And how do I know you two aren't just out of your fucking minds?"

"Considering that you managed to chug a full bottle of moonshine without passing out, I'd say the proof speaks for itself." Weston said.

"Okay, so i have a few talents-"

"Do you like acting?" Chris asked, jumping in.

"Well, yeah, but what-"

"Do people have a weird tendency of following you around, partying until they drop?"

"Not regularly, but-"

"Have you ever been mad to a point where someone you know has gone crazy?"

"How is that _my_ fault?"

"Yeah, your who were looking for."

"Why are you looking for me at all?"

"Simple. I have a proposition for you that you might be interested in."

"What do I get out of it."

"All the alcohol you want. No charge."

Emily stared at Chris. "I'm listening."


	4. Artemis

_Weston_

Diana

Normal POV

 **Trust me, guys, that will make it a lot easier to understand what's going on in this chapter, since I'm trying something new. Also, to everyone who's been asking about Chris, don't worry. You'll learn who he is eventually. Any, on with the show.**

 _January 19, 2018, 6:30 P.M._

 _Location: Siberia's Unwanted Child, Alaska._

 _How the fuck does Chris get these locations in his head. I mean, Robert, Emily, and I are understandable: We were all in the same general vicinity. But Fucking Alaska? There are plenty of locations where Artemis could be, most of them with a bearable temperature, and He thinks she'll be in Alaska. We've been looking for her for 6 months-why, i don't know, Chris doesn't seem to care what order they come in- and Chris suddenly just decides the bitch'll be in the Frozen Tundra. Of course, this came to him immediately after I accidently shoved him off a cliff in the Amazon. This is definitely payback. It's not like it was my fault. Not entirely. Just mostly. Like, ninety percent._

 _Ugh. Just arrived this morning. Of course, Chris insisted on dropping me off in unfamiliar territory, instead of a town, where someone could've given me directions. She's a hunter who lives in the woods, she's probably been to every city in the fucking state at least once, maybe more to buy food and shit. Somebody's bound to have seen her a few times. But noooooo, Emperor Palpatine seems to enjoy making my life hell. Seriously, just because I'm one of the most violent fucking people in his employ, he decides I shouldn't be trusted looking in places where people are more common than the fucking animals they're hunting. Seriously? Compared to the alcoholic and the klepto, he's less likely to get arrested if i'm around. I'm seriously starting to wonder if the paycheck is worth this bullshit._

 _January 23, 2018, 4:30 A.M._

 _Location: Forest outside Anchorage._

 _I don't think Chris understands that I'm not a hunter. I can't just magically track a ghost girl. Seriously, why not just track her from her Instagram account or something? Oh, wait, she doesn't HAVE FUCKING SOCIAL MEDIA! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? HOW THE FUCKING HELL DOES SHE NOT HAVE EVEN ONE SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNT? IT'S GODDAM 2018!_

 _Ugh. Just managed to find Anchorage. How anyone can live in this shitpile of a city is beyond me. Seriously, practically everyone here is either a prostitute, a hunter, or a potential serial killer. And I'm being nice when I say that._

 _I fucking hate this place. As soon as i find this bitch, I'm going home and throwing Chris off a fucking helicopter._

January 24, 2018

Someone is looking for me.

Given my past history, I honestly shouldn't be surprised. Someone was bound to come looking eventually. It's not Jake. He would have sent me a message letting me know he was coming. This is someone else. Luckily, the townspeople have kept their mouths shut. They know better than to trust outsiders. It's what I like about this place. It's secluded, and people keep to themselves.

 _January 25, 2018, 7:30 P.M._

 _Location: Outside Anchorage._

 _Finally, I'm getting somewhere. Apparently, the people here have some local legend about some female hunter who lives in the woods or something. Doesn't help at all, because, of course, none of the dumbasses have ever actually seen the bitch. For all I know I'm on some wild goose chase and I end up finding nothing but disappointment, but you never know until it's over. Precisely the fact I hate this search.._

 _One dude claimed that he had proof she exists. He showed me some silver arrow. And I mean pure silver. The bitch must be hunting werewolves or somethi-_

Suddenly, an arrow flew past Weston's left cheek, leaving a sizeable scratch. Weston instantly felt around the newly-made wound, soon turning to the direction in which the arrow was fired from, reaching for one of his own weapons. "Looks like I found my target."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A female voice said. Before Weston could reply, another arrow flew out from the darkness, hitting a spot between his middle and ring fingers. Weston didn't really mind the attack, since it didn't land anywhere on him as he drew one of his newest handguns, a Smith and Wesson 1911 E series. By the time the next arrow had come, he just fired towards it, obliterating the arrow with the hollow point .45 ACP round.

"The least you could do is make this easier for both of us. I'm not here to kill you.. But you keep that shit up and I will."

A 16 year old girl stepped out of the darkness, an arrow still notched in her bow, aimed directly at Weston's head. She glared at him with icy blue eyes, though Weston wasn't very intimidated.

"What do you want?" She asked. "I've already told all the others: I'm not interested. Nobody's going to claim me. If you try, I will make your-" The girl faltered as she looked around. "Where are your hunting dogs?"

"People hunt with do- Okay, you're clearly the one I'm looking for. Welcome to the year 2018, miss behind-everyone-else. I'm Weston, the 'nicest' guy in this country, and you-" He stopped when she started speaking up again.

"I don't care who you are, like I've told every other guy who's come looking for me, I'm not interested."

Weston raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you, but I'm not that desperate, okay? Of everyone out there, you would not be a first choice. But, this isn't about romantics or any kind of relationship, it's about business."

The girl slowly lowered her bow. "Business? What kind of business?"

"Joining a special team of people who, allegedly, are the reincarnations of some old Olympian gods. I'm one of them. Name one other person who can destroy an arrow in mid-flight with a caliber the size of half my index finger."

"My brother. Anyway, I suppose you're the leader of this group. You look like the type of asshole who would think so."

"And you sound like the kind of broken coathanger who I normally take out my anger on. I wish I was the leader, but that's the guy who is apparently Zeus. So, there's that. I'm just the guy who supplies others with decent weapons and beats anyone to a pulp if they try to stop me from doing my work." Weston replied with a bright smile, crossing his arms after holstering the handgun. "Interested now?"


	5. Heaphaestus

Asher=Hephaestus.

At the school's science department, where none of the classmates had normally entered, was a large lab area, almost specifically designed for the manufacturing of robotics. Inside the workshop was a single student, dressed in what seemed to be a white coat with a black trim and greyscale, triangular designs going down the back, with it being white near his shoulders and black at the bottom. The student looked a bit older than most others, probably around early twenties. That was the thing, he wasn't a student at all, but a graduate who came to visit quite a bit. He was listening to classical music as he worked on both the construction and design of a few projects, one of which was a mechanical limb that replicated his every move. As he worked to the sound of Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart, Rachmaninoff, Bach, and Tchaikovsky, the man felt at peace with himself, of course before a phone call had interrupted his music, and of course it was fitting enough. Hearing the sound of funeral bells instead of the symphonies of Chopin, he instantly knew who it was, sighing as he answered the call and set it to speaker, a tone of disgust in his voice.

"What is it now, Weston?"

"Hey, didn't think you'd pick up. Or, is this another fancy recorded message of yours."

The man had chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "No, I am actually here. But really, what do you want?"

There was a short pause between them before Weston returned to speaking. "Sorry, dealing with something right now. But, yeah, I've been doing some research, and the guy I help out even agrees, but you may be the reincarnation of Hephaestus."

The man in the white coat laughed, finding it amusing before the laugh faded back to a calmer tone. "Ah, Weston. You and your jokes.. You know I'm Agnostic, I don't even know if there is a /normal/ god." The man then continued as he continued to work on the mechanical limb. "I start to question if the gods that are said to be there stay in their own plane of existence because they live in fear of what they created. We humans are not exactly the perfect lifeforms. We walk, we talk, we socialize, we love.. We can also destroy, hate, terrorize, and create something else because we are not comfortable with what we have."

"Ash, can you not get-"

"Don't blame this on me, Weston, you brought this up and I am ending it where it stands. Tell your friend I am not a 'reincarnated god,' and that he can look somewhere else."

"But-"

"Good day." Asher said before hanging up the phone and going back to his work, resuming the symphony by Chopin, 'Piano Concerto No.2 in F.'

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Weston was staring at his phone sighing before shoving it back into his pocket as he looked over at Chris, who was right across the table.

"Well, you heard him, no luck with that. Asher's the kind of guy who likes to work alone with no interruptions."

"And when does he stop working?"

"When he's sleeping." Weston said with a bit of a sarcastic, yet at the same time, truthful tone.

"Get the Car ready. Take Robert and Diana with you." Chris said with a semi-demanding tone, as he turned around, obviously thinking about other things, yet the other man didn't care too much.

"How about you go get him? Asher and I really don't have a good past together. Plus, I'm gonna be busy here with a few projects of my own." Weston replied to Chris as he stood up and began walking around. "For once, I don't think new firearms are worth straining an already tense relation with him."

"Why do you think I-you know what, forget it. Go tell Robert that I have a job for him."

"With pleasure." Weston said with a sigh as he got up and walked deeper into the hideout, going to find Robert.

Back at the mechanics lab, Asher was putting the finishing touches on the limb, soon powering it on as he began to wiggle his fingers. To no surprise, the mechanical arm replicated his movements. He then clenched his hand to a fist and bent his own arm, which the robotic replica mimicked him. All the while, the sounds of Beethoven's 'Fur Elise' echoed sofly in the room. He hummed along to the tune before he then began to work on a second limb, grabbing the materials as he began to fasten the materials together with ease, already getting the frame of it done in a matter of minutes. Of course, as he began his work on the mechanisms inside it, there was a knock at the door. Asher sighed as he walked over to it, expecting Weston to be there, but instead found Robert.

"And what do you- Oh, my mistake. I thought you were someone else. Do you need something?" He asked Robert as he folded one hand behind his back, awaiting his response.

"Are you Asher?" Robert asked, as he held his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I am. Do I know you from somewhere? Did Weston send you?" The man asked as he walked back inside the laboratory, offering for Robert to come inside.

"Not exactly. I work with Weston, not for him. Really, the boss sent me." Robert replied, inspecting the mechanical arm as he walked in.

"And this boss of yours is who? If not Weston, probably someone actually threatening." The man said as he adjusted his coat.

"You wouldn't think so at first, but he can be." Robert replied, as he casually placed something under the counter, trying to not alarm Asher.

"Does he have a name at least?.. And don't touch anything." Asher said before going back to working. "When I say that, I mean it, physically avoid touching anything."

"His name is Chris. And, yeah, sure, sorry. No touchy." Robert said as he stepped away from the counter. "Anyway, here's the gist: your supposedly a candidate for the reincarnation of Hephaestus, the god of crafting, fire, and blacksmithing, aka, building shit or burning shit down. I was sent to ask you to come and see if the boss is right about you or not. He hasn't been wrong so far, but better safe than sorry. So what do you say?"

"Ah, that kid." He said with a chuckle. "The fact you take orders from him is hilarious. I told you, I am not a reincarnation of a god, nor am I going to go with you. You may find another Hephaestus."

The man said as he continued to work on the second limb, finishing rather quickly as he tested it by flexing his fingers, wrists, then elbow. It seemed to be working perfectly.

"Ah. Oh, well. I can't make you do anything. My friend, on the other hand…"

Robert stepped to the side as an arrow flew the window, hitting the older man in the shoulder.

"...can be very convincing." Robert said, as he moved in, wanting to take this guy out as quickly as possible. Robert had spent a lot of time in jail, to the point of being able to tell if someone would be an easy fight. This guy wasn't one of those people.

"The bigger they are, the harder they-"

Before Robert could finish his cliche sentence, Asher suddenly lurched forward and punched the boy in the stomach, sending Robert a good 10 feet back.

"Of all the years I have spent in my career, I've learned a few things. One of which is that I should treat all people the same.."

Asher reached up and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, only lightly wincing. He then snapped the arrow in two.

"..So just like the others, I'll put you and your friends in the ground for that."

Robert got back to his feet as he tried to catch his breath. The fucker could punch. No way Robert would be able to win in a fair fight.

'Alright. Plan B."

Diana then burst into the room, but by the time she had opened the door with such force, Asher already had a plan of his own. He snapped his fingers as a swarm of small drones surrounded Diana and then erupted simultaneously, each of them emitting a small dose of chloroform. From how many were there, it was a very potent amount. Diana slumped to the floor.

"Weston did not give us enough info to work with. Let's just hope _this_ works." Robert said to himself, as he pulled out what looked like a detonator and pressed the button. Instantly, the table with the Robotic arms exploded.

As Asher noticed the table explode, he smiled before making a gesture with his arms, as if pushing something down. The limbs had survived the explosion and propelled themselves from the flames.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Robert said, before the limbs raced towards him.

The man controlled the separated arms with ease, having them practically leap across the ground with hard shoves and simple attacks while they were in the air. Asher then whistled as something seemed to emerge from a small cubby near the ceiling, it seemed like a spider, like a pet, only difference is that it was mechanical. The small device shimmied down the wall before then rapidly approaching Robert as the limbs distracted him, soon turning to climb up the wall next to him. The spider-like machine then leapt at Robert, attaching to his back and then injecting a temporary paralysis serum into his neck. Robert fell to the floor.

"Wha'ssss goin'-*HIC*- on in here?"

Asher turned around and saw Emily, holding an empty moonshine bottle, struggling to stand.

"Le's get thisssh party- No, wait...must've gotten th'-*HIC*-wrong adressh again. Or th' wrong date." The drunken girl then laughed, apparently oblivious to what was going on. 'Are you a cop? Ah fuckin' hate co- no, wait, your th- uh...th inventive fuck, what's 'is name. Ashton? Ashley? Asshole? Eh. Fuckit." Emily stumbled forward.

"Another? I swear you guys came to recruit me for some pathetic cause and only make things worse.." He growls to himself before gesturing for the mechanical limbs to return to him, which then slipped onto his arms almost like gauntlets, still able to be controlled as normal arms.

"Eh. Fuck you, asshole. " Emily tripped over her feet. She then pulled out another moonshine bottle, though Asher couldn't tell where she'd been hiding it, and began chugging.

At this point, the engineer just watched, somewhat hoping she would just drink herself into a coma, so he used this time to call his inventions to him. Everything from the mechanical spider to a few other machines, such as a small fleet of ariel scouting drones, followed behind Asher as he just casually strolled to the back exit of the facility. "At least I can continue my work elsewhere.. And tell your leader to not follow me."

"Yeaaaaah, no."

Before Asher had time to turn around, Emily broke the empty bottle over his head. However, it did not affect him as intended. The man turned and stared at Emily, as if really pissed now. Using the new augmentations on his arm, he sent her across the room to join the others on the ground. With those three out of the way, his projects following behind him, he walked off, sighing to himself as he put in earbuds to continue listening to more classical music.

"You know, you could have made this a lot easier on yourself if you'd just cooperated."

Asher turned around and saw a boy with a hood leaning on the building. The boy held a juul in hand, and smoke was slowly evaporating around the boys face, which was partially hidden by a hood. He stared at the boy for a second, just walking past him, assuming that this was just your average moron. Either way, it didn't matter to him. That's when he took out his phone and called Weston, speaking through the earbuds microphone as he left a message.

"You, and your friends, can find someone else. I refuse to work with those who attempt to destroy my property."

"Don't bother. His boss is right behind you."

Asher hung up the phone call, ignoring the other boy as he just walked off, having one of his drones near his head as it deployed something from underneath it, a mirror to keep an eye on him.

The boy shrugged and put the juul in his pocket. "What do I have to do to get you to listen?"

"What do I have to say to clarify I am not some reincarnation of a god? Even if I was, what good would it do? What difference would it make?" Asher says as he continues walking.

"If you're who I think you are, you'd have unlimited ability in your craft. You could be able to design anything. And I mean everything."

"It's called intelligence. I don't need blessings to know that I can do all this." The man said as he turned around to face the boy in the hoodie, one of the scouting drones hovering near Asher's shoulder.

The boy just looked at the older man. "But do you have the resources, I wonder? It can't be fun, having to work in a school robotics lab."

"I have signed so many contracts that supplies are easy to come across. I don't work for any one specific person. Multiple companies want something and I make them here. I'm just saving money until my own laboratory is built."

"I have a spare laboratory. I have the funds. Beside, your already work for my father, so the contract still applies." The boy said, pulling out the juul and taking another smoke.

The man rolled his eyes as he noticed him juuling again, but still responded. "I don't remember signing a contract with him. I have everything I need, I can handle myself."

"Have fun telling them that." The boy replied. "In the Myths, Hephaestus always gets crippled at some point. Not saying it's desirable, but, accidents do happen."

"If that's a threat, good luck carrying that through, but like I said, I can handle myself." He replied before turning back around and beginning to walk away again, the drones and mechanical creations following close behind.

Suddenly, one of the drones short circuited. It fell to the ground before causing a small explosion. Asher just kept walking, another drone flying over to the disabled one, picking it up, and flying right back. His voice was audible enough at this range.

"This is why I'm not joining whatever cause this is for."

"You know what? Fine. Have a nice life of obscurity."

At that point, Asher was too far to hear the boy's snobby remark, so he disregarded it and continued on his way, the effects of the chloroform drones and the spider drone wearing off for Diana and Robert. Back at the hideout, Weston was already checking his voicemails, since a new one just came in. He recognized Asher's name and wondered why he was originally calling, soon listening to the message that was left for him. The man listened to the message before slamming his fist on the table he sat at, severely denting it as he stood up.

"You're actually fuckin' serious.. They pissed him off. Great! Absolutely-fuckin'-great! One simple job, just convince him, what the fuck did they even-" He stopped before listening to the voicemail again. "-They destroyed his property… Yeah, he's never gonna join us."

Weston seemed to be taking this well, before slamming his hand into the table, which didn't dent it again, but broke it in two, causing the various weapon parts to clatter to the ground in a jumbled mess.

"I'm giving all three, no.. All four of them shit about this."

After around an hour of walking, Asher soon returns home, only to find Weston waiting for him near the garage he worked in. The older man sighed as he raised his hand as if to snap his fingers, which Weston spoke up beforehand.

"Okay, no, calm down, man. Listen, I just want to-"

"Let me guess, apologize for having your friends nearly kill me? The hell is wrong with you? Don't you have any idea how to properly keep friends? This happened all through school for you, and yet it is still an issue!" Asher said, almost sounding like a father to Weston, but sounding incredibly angry.

"Yeah, that's exactly why. Dude, I know of the stuff you're capable of doing, I don't care if you're one of us or not. Hell, I still don't think I'm a reincarnation of a god either. But, would it really matter if you can do what you want and get paid for it? You keep your drones, you can get the upgrades you want for your lab, you can-"

"Fine. As long as I can work alone, and not have to live with anyone. The only person allowed on my property, and I may regret saying this, is you. Okay? If I see any of your friends here, especially the ones who tried to kill me earlier, I'm putting them in the ground. Understood?"

Weston was surprised he agreed so quickly, only nodding as he then looked back up at Asher with a smile. "Sounds good. Works for me, man. Mind if I work with you? I don't like hanging around those guys either."

Asher contemplated the question for a while before nodding to his friend, grinning as he folded his hands behind his back. "I don't see why not."

"So, you're not going to mock me for not building drones?"


	6. Aphrodite

Brenna=Aphrodite

"I think the boss found our next target." Robert said, as he circled Weston cautiously, hands up in a defensive stance. He eyed Weston, who was simply standing in the middle of a boxing ring, hands in his pockets, as if he could give two shits.

"Yeah, good for him. And how does he plan on getting to him, or her? Going to attack him and set fire to a building for saying no?" He asked as he eyed Robert, just waiting for him to throw some kind of punch.

"He hasn't given me any details. Really, the only reason I think he's found his next recruit is because he was talking to that tree again." Robert replied. Suddenly, he launched himself at Weston, winding up his arms in a haymaker fashion. Which, of course, was a dumb move on his part, but hey, he might get lucky this time.

Weston only sighed in annoyance as the punch came in, ducking underneath with ease before delivering two quick strikes, just common punches, one to Robert's ribcage and the other making its way underneath and striking right below the neck. The force of both blows in such rapid succession was enough to sent him stumbling back.

"And no, before you ask, I didn't see a tree lady. All I saw was the tree, so either the boss is crazy, or only he can see the bitch." Robert said, wincing as he felt his ribs.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't pay me to point out how stupid this whole thing is. He pays me to do the team carrying, both metaphorically and sometimes physically." Weston replied as he shook his hands a bit, quickly getting over the feeling of making such brute contact with someone. "Plus, I think I'll just be rooming with Ash anyway. We're slowly working things out and don't have to worry about destroying each others' things."

"How many times have we said we're sorry?" Robert replied, slightly annoyed.

"He's not trusting you guys, but he trusts me, so it's a win-win situation. Plus, he technically forgives you, but he refuses to work in the same area as you."

"Great. What about the boss? How's Asher dealing with him?"

"The same principle applies, and he now has a strict, 'no-juuling' rule in his lab. Don't tell me that Emperor Palpatine's lightning-bitch was doing that in front of him.."

"I wouldn't know. He kinda knocked me out, remember?"

The door to the room opened, and Chris walked in.

"If the two of you are done, let's go. You need to get ready." Chris said, as he looked at the two with a bored expression. "Fortunately for you, I'll be coming along this time, so you guys won't fuck it up."

"Again, things got out of hand. We-"

"-don't have time for you to make excuses. Now, go get ready."

"Get ready for what exactly? Are we dropping Syria?" Weston asked somewhat too enthusiastically, yet with major hints of sarcasm.

"No. But you ain't going to this event if you don't even look the part. I've already pulled a lot of strings so that y'all could get in, if her dad sees you like this, it reflects badly on me. So get moving." With that, Chris walked out of the room. Weston and Robert looked at each other.

"We're gonna have to wear suits, aren't we?"

"Apparently. Must be a very formal event. I'm sure we can do something like that for maybe an hour or two."

"The two of us, maybe. But Diana hates anything that constricts her movement, and Emily's got a bad habit of getting drunk and burning these sort of events down."

Weston sighs before then beginning to walk towards the exit of the ring. "Well, then you'll have to most likely keep them under control, unless you want Asher to deal with them. Trust me, he treats people like he treats a lot of his drones. You'd be surprised what effect he can have on people."

Robert shook his head. "I think I'll just take care of it myself."

 **2 hours later.**

"If he was the one who was so fucking insistent, then why the fuck isn't the boss here?" Robert muttered, as the group exited the limo. He pulled on the collar of his tux, trying to breath.

Robert, seriously, quit complaining. I can barely fucking breath in this thing." Diana replied, as she fidgeted with her dress sleeves. "How do people wear this shit?"

"It's the way they live. You won't catch me complaining as long as they have something to drink." Emily said.

"Oh, no. You heard what he said about not fucking it up, You're going sober tonight." Diana said as she grabbed Emily's arm. She then dragged the girl away, despite Emily's protest.

"Oh, come on, I look better than usual for once, you guys do as well." Weston said as he adjusted his own suit, stepping out of the limousine with a bright smile.

"Did you actually just compliment us?" Robert asked.

"Don't push it. Also, heard Asher was also here, but don't expect him to speak if you try talking to him."

'I'm surprised Asher even considered coming. Unless the host is one of his many benefactors. Which, in that case, it's not surprising. Now, where is the boss? Thought he said he was coming along."

"Would you two quit standing around like morons and mingle. Act like you know what your doing, and Robert, don't steal anything." Diana's voice came in through the earpieces each of the teens were wearing.

"Got it, but next time at least test the volume to make sure that this doesn't destroy my eardrums." Weston replied with a bit of a sigh, adjusting his earpiece so that the next message wasn't too loud.

"I agree with him. Keep your voice down, both with and without comms active." Asher's voice suddenly interrupted Weston as he noticed the man in the familiar greyscale coat and suit underneath it.

"How did you manage to-" Diana began as she also looked over to Asher in the distance, also being interrupted.

"Don't ask questions you don't want long answers to. You have a job to do, so do it, just don't screw up so I have to fix it."

"Whatever you say. How do we know what we're looking for?" Emily asked as the group walked into the main room.

Robert whistled. "Hot damn. So much I could steal. If we ever come back here, it's for a heist."

Diana sighed. "Which is why you'll never be coming back here. To answer your question, Emily, we're here to scout the territory. Make sure that there aren't complications for when he arrives."

"Just how rich is the boss anyway? This room is the fucking definition of a stereotypical rich party."

"Rich enough. Now, if he would just do what he said he was going to do." Diana replied. "And remember, don't-"

"It'll be hard to approach the recruit if we don't know who we're looking for." Emily muttered as she stood near the refreshments table.

"I was gonna say, don't attract attention, but that too." Diana said as she looked down from the second story.

Suddenly, the chattering stopped. All eyes turned to the stairwell. Robert whistled. "I think I know who we're looking for."

On the top of the stairs was a girl of about 16. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and the brightest smile any of them had ever seen. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she wore a red, sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. Robert summed up what everyone was thinking.

"Holy shit, she's hot."

"You've met her, haven't you?" Weston asked, as he looked at the girl. "That's Brenna, the one that goes to our school."

"I'm not in school a lot, remember?"

The conversation was cut short when Brenna asked, "Dad, where is he?"

One of the older men, who had walked down the stairs with her, cleared his throat. "Brenna, darling, I'm not sure. When I spoke to his father, he-"

"You told me he would be here!" Brenna interrupted, crossing her arms and glaring at her dad. "It's the only reason I agreed to be here tonight!"

"I'll ask around. Maybe he's lurking around like he usually does," With that, her father walked off, muttering, "Why the son of such a wealthy man would act like a commoner is beyond me…"

The group all looked at each other from across the room.

"Well, we've found who we're looking for. What now?" Robert asked.

"We wait for…"

Before Diana could finish her sentence, a commotion was heard at the front door. Everyone turned and looked.

"So why the fuck didn't he have to dress fancy?" Robert asked.

Chris stood in the doorway, smoking a cigar. His chest was bare, revealing a devil tattoo that covered his left shoulder. The only things he wore were black sports pants and a black baseball cap facing backward. He looked at the guest with a bored expression, until a squeal was heard from the stairwell. Brenna raced towards Chris and wrapped him in a hug. "You made it!"

Chris laughed. "Of course I did. I promised, didn't I? Was I supposed to dress formally? Don't believe I got the memo about that."

"No. You're fine. C'mon! We have some catching up to do!"

"Weston, remind me to fill out resignation papers." Asher said over the comms, Weston sighing as he then replied.

"You're not alone." The younger man responded to Asher before addressing the others. "Please tell me I'm in some kind of weird dream."

"Unless we're all dreaming the same dream, then no. Chris apparently knows the recruit." Robert said. "And of course, she looks like she has the hots for him."

"Wait. What resignation papers? I don't think we were given those." Diana said.

"Then I feel really bad for all of you." Asher responded through the earpiece before deciding to strike up a conversation with Brenna's father, who was one of his many employers.

"Let's at least focus on why we're here. Recruitment, so, one of us will have to talk to her about it. Unless Palpatine's unwanted child wants to do that for us." Weston said semi-sarcastically as he was mainly keeping an eye out for anyone that looked like security.

"Palpatine's unwanted child, huh? That's new." Chris's voice was heard through the intercom. "Glad to see none of you have fucked anything up yet."

"It helps that we've managed to keep Emily sober," Diana commented.

"It's so fucking boring, though." Emily retorted.

"Emily, you can get drunk when we head back. Until then, stay away from the bottle. Capiche?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, yeah. " Emily muttered. "No drinking. Whatever."

"What's the plan?" Robert asked as he glanced around the room.

Upon glancing over at Asher, Robert noticed a small, mechanical creature slip from Asher's sleeve to Brenna's father's arm. It rapidly crawled up his sleeve and clearly attached somewhere that made the man suddenly stand at attention, as a soldier would. The young engineer glanced back at Robert and nodded before then speaking through the earpiece, walking away to get something to drink.

"You have fun convincing her to join. If it doesn't work, I can get her father to tell her it is alright." The man said with a seemingly cold tone to his voice.

"I'm just gonna be glad you're on our side."

"I'm just going to be glad this won't take long. Just talk to her about it and get it done."

"Asher here seems to be the only idea of how these things work. You're getting extra in the next paycheck. Weston, for now, you're my bodyguard. Follow me, and see if anyone comes near me or Brenna. If that happens, take him or her out, quickly and quietly. Diana, your my eyes in the sky. Get to an elevated position and be ready to start shooting if you need to. Asher, keep doing what you're doing." Chris addressed to the team.

"No problem, now, go ahead and talk to her. If she says no, ask what he dad thinks about it." Asher said before seemingly clenching his fist as if crushing a small object in his hand and pulling it across his chest. Brenna's dad seemed to lurch towards Asher, almost as if being pulled by strings.

Weston only nodded for a second before Chris had finished giving his orders. "Silent isn't a strong suit of mine, but alright." Your turn.

Diana swiftly found her way to one of the gargoyles overlooking the room. "I'm in position boss."

"Good. Now, let's get started."

With that, Chris and Brenna walked into a back room, Weston following close behind.

"You know I hate it when you pull things like that." Brenna said, as she turned and looked at Chris.

"What, that? Oh, come on, Brenna, you find it as funny as I do." Chris said, sitting down on a couch facing the door.

"I meant making me wait. I barely see you anymore." Brenna said, sitting down opposite of Chris. "That itself is weird, considering the partnership between our dads."

"I know. I've been meeting to stop by, but I've had my hands full as of late." Chris said, as he looked at Weston, who was standing in the doorway. Instantly, Brenna had a knife in her hand and had the knife at Weston's neck.

"Who the fuck…"

"Easy, Brenna. He's a friend." Chris said, smiling. Brenna stepped back and put away her knife. Weston looked at the two, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's more of the fact he doesn't want me pounding you into the concrete." Weston replied to her.

"Chris. Explain." Brenna said, walking back to the chair and sitting down.

"Apparently, we're reincarnations of the Greek Gods. New Olympians, if you will."

Brenna arched an eyebrow. She looked at Weston, then back at Chris.

"And you came up with this how?"

"I found out about a year and a half ago. I had to learn everything I could about the myths before I could start looking. The fuckin' tree lady-"

"Tree lady?"

"Unimportant. I had to find everyone. You were one of the easiest to figure out. If i'm right, and I haven't been wrong so far, you're Aphrodite."

Brenna sat back. "You flatter me, Chris."

"You're welcome."

"So who would he be?" Brenna asked, gesturing towards Weston.

"Apparently Ares, God of War. So far, I think it's complete bullshit, but it's something interesting."

"He pays you, doesn't he?" Brenna asked, pulling out her knife and twirling it.

"It keeps him in line." Chris said. "So, are you in?"

Brenna thought for a moment, Weston chipping in as he remembered something. "Would you like your dad to decide?"

"Nah, you already brainwashed him. Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. I'll come along, but only because I trust you, Chris."

Chris smiled. "Great. Now, let's get outta here."

"We pulling out yet, boss?" Diana asked through the intercom.

"Yeah, thankfully, without any-"

"Cause we need to go. Emily got drunk and Robert has started pickpocketing people. Again."

Brenna looked at Chris. "Are they your other recruits?"

Chris groaned and slapped his forehead. "Asher, would you sedate them, please?"

"On it." That was the only thing that came over Asher's earpiece before the team soon froze, almost like statues and then began marching behind him as he entered the room. They were all in perfect synchronization, all following the motions of Asher's hand as they had entered the room and lined up.

"Guessing this is the new recruit?" Asher questioned as he glanced over Brenna, really not that impressed.

"The one and only." Chris replied. "Make Robert return all the stuff, then let's go."

Asher seemed to gently tap his fingers with his thumb before then pointing to the door again. "Return." And just like that, Robert marched out of the room to return the stolen goods.

"Remind me to double your salary, Asher."

"I could just make you do that anyway, but thank you."

"Now, is everyone ready? Good. Let's go." Chris said. The teens then exited the building.

Asher snapped his fingers as Chris left, following behind as the others have finally returned to consciousness. Of course, the man had to let out a bit of a laugh with it, as it was pretty fun to do that. The others followed out, mostly pissed at how Asher had practically taken over their brains to control them for that brief moment. Weston followed the group, still not too sure about Brenna joining them.

"Gotta say Asher…" Weston began as the group left the large structure. "...Your skill with drones and mechanics is amazing. You really sure you want to keep the lab at your place?"

The drone-handler turned to face Weston, being two inches taller, and only just now noticing since they were directly in front of each other. "I insist, it would be better if I kept my laboratory at my home. But, come to think of it, your team would make some interesting… How should I say-" He then glanced over to the new recruit, Brenna. "Guinea pigs."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine.." Brenna responded under her breath as she walked past the two, joining the rest of the group.

"I mean, I guess, just don't go locking drones to me, okay?" Weston said to Asher as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, the older man folding his arms behind his back.

"Agreed. However, I will require quite a bit to sustain my level of research and standard of living." The drone-handler responded before looking towards Chris. "And I suppose you and I can discuss that either now or later. But it will happen eventually."

"Just let me know what you need. I have a way of getting materials needed."


End file.
